mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Family Affair
A Family Affair Limited Time Mission Event available from June 10, 2011 to June 19, 2011. There are a total of 8 missions in this event. Blood Runs Thicker Then Water. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Bad Seeds, Big Apple "A Rival Family has moved in and is trying to run protection rackets in our territory. Let's deal with 'em before it gets outta hand." - Sam Hadwick "Hrm... we're getting reports of Rival Families moving into Brazil as well. Michelle and Daniel went to look into it." - Sam Hadwick #Take out 15 Rival Family Members. (Requires 2 ) #Job: Protect Your City Against A Rival Family (15x) (Hitman) }} Them's Fighting Words "We should be able to take out this family pretty easily. Let's hit 'em hard!" - Sam Hadwick "We have a problem. Michelle hasn't checked in from Brazil, and the situation there has gone from bad to worse" - Sam Hadwick #Declare a War 1 time. #Build 2 Vehicles. #Take out 12 Rival Family Leaders. (Requires 4 ) #Job: Exterminate a Rival Family (12x) (Hitman) Invasion "I'm glad you're here, boss. A new Family has moved in and completely taken over operations. I don't know where these guys came from. To make matters worse, Michelle is nowhere to be found." - Daniel Kade "Nice! That should give 'em something to think about." - Daniel Kade #Activate 4 crew members in Brazil. #Fight 20 opponents in Brazil. #Loot 10 Forearm Guards from Job. (Intimidate the Local Crime Ring) (Belem) }} }} Family Matters "I have our guys ready to move in on their headquarters. Just say the word." - Daniel Kade "Good News! We managed to track down Michelle. She somehow managed to infiltrate the Rival Family. I don't have all the details, but she's on her way here now." - Daniel Kade #Declare a War 1 time. #Rob 9 Headquarters in Brazil. #Take out 15 Rival Family Members. (Requires 6 ) #Job: Gather Intel From Street Rats (18x) (Manaus) }} Infiltration "Sorry for disappearing, boss. I figured inside information was our best shot to destroy these guys, so I "joined" their family. Anyhow, here is the location of some of their hangouts. Hit them at night -- they'll have a few drinks in 'em and be easier to take down." - Michelle Paulis "Nice work! That got their attention. Their Capo, Antonio Medeiros, is flying in from Italy in the next few days to meet with his Lieutenants. I'll check back when I learn more." - Michelle Paulis #Win 15 fights in Brazil. #Take out 15 Rival Family Members. (Requires 7 ) #Job: Locate a Rebel Outpost (15x). (Manaus) It's All Relatives "My gut tells me that Capo Antonio Medeiros is still here in Italy. We've been asking around, but no one knows anything. What say we start taking people out? Someone's bound to start talking!" - Sam Hadwick "Sorry, boss. We got some good leads, but nothing solid. I'll keep at it and check in if anything turns up." - Sam Hadwick #Win 20 fights in Italy #Ice 5 opponents in Italy #Job: Sabotage A Rival (18x). (Palermo) }} }} Darkness Gathering "They are prepping for war against us, Boss. Several shipments of weapons came in last night and have been stashed around town. Here are the stash locations. Take what you can, and destroy the rest!" - Michelle Paulis "I'll keep trying to find the whereabouts of Capo Antonio Medeiros and his lieutentants, but I think they may be on to me. They've been watching me pretty closely. I have a bad feeling about this." - Michelle Paulis #Win 1 War. #Rob 9 Barracks in Brazil. #Loot 10 Laser Guided RPGs from Fights. #Job: Blow Up A Munitions Dump (18x). (Manaus) }} Take 'Em To The Cleaners "We've got him! Capo Antonio Medeiros and his lieutenants are meeting in Manaus tonight. Let's hit them with all we've got and end this!" - Michelle Paulis "Someone must have tipped Capo Antonio Mederios off because he skipped town at the last minute and is nowhere to be found. Things are quiet for now, but something tells me we'll be seeing him again." - Michelle Paulis #Take out 15 Rival Family Members. (Requires 10 ) #Ice 10 opponents in Brazil. #Job: Open Fire On Rebel Fighters (15x). (Manaus) }} Category:Missions Category:A Family Affair Category:Events Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Mission Rewards